


Colour My World

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Part of Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soul Mate Fest, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pair, Romance, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Harry Potter has never seen colour as he has never met his soul mate , instead he just like everyone else from other worlds and from the world he has now found himself living in sees in only black and white. One day while travelling to the city of Denerim after losing his new home in Lothering to the Blight he meets his soul mate , Alistair Theirin.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Harry Potter Slash Crossovers, Harry Potter’s Crossover Soulmates, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Colour My World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Dragon Age 
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> This fanfic was beta read by Gcgraywriter and by WordsmithMusings. This one shot was written as part of the Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soul Mate Fest for the fb group Hermione's Nook. 
> 
> Prompt I was given: Everything is black and white . You see colour for the first time when you meet your soul mate . It fades away when they die.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

In the land of Ferelden and other worlds , every single person’s vision was in black and white until they would first meet their soul mate, once an individual met their soul mate the world around them would be from then on filled in colour. However, if a person’s soul mate died, then they would be back to seeing everything around them in black and white. 

Harry James Potter had never seen anything in colour as he had never met his soul mate before; he had never even fallen in love before either. Though lately seeing a world in colour for the first time and experiencing a romance was the last thing on his mind.

Harry was of average height, was thin, wore a travelling cloak over his clothes and had short black messy hair. Harry wore a pair of black, round glasses and had eyes of a colour that someone had once told him was the colour called green. On Harry’s forehead, there was also a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry kept his wand hidden but would also carry a sword as another way to protect himself.  


Harry was originally from another world and had now been living in Ferelden for a little over three months. At first, Harry had stayed in a town called Lothering, but one day the town had been raided by a horde of dark creatures called Dark Spawn so Harry had to evacuate and now he was travelling on the road, looking for a new place to live in this new world that he had found himself in now.

Currently, in Ferelden, there was a sort of ongoing crisis and war going on called the Blight. The Blight brought the Dark Spawn to the surface and brought death and disease to many innocent people. Harry didn’t know much about it, but apparently, the only people who could really put a stop to the Blight were people who called themselves Grey Wardens, though going by what people said the Grey Wardens had betrayed the country that they were supposed to be protecting. 

Harry was a wizard, something similar to the Mages in this world except Harry’s magic came from his magical core inside himself, instead of the place known as the Fade. Harry had heard bad things about how Mages in this world got treated by normal people in Ferelden and were kept locked away in towers called Circles. He hoped never to find himself taken to one of those places, they sounded too much like prisons to Harry and Harry didn’t use his magic to hurt or kill innocent people so why should he have to spend the rest of his life in such places?

Harry was on his way to the city of Denerim when he was sure he could see some people in the distance. Harry hurried to catch up to the strangers while at the same time feeling cautious just in case they might be dangerous to him, keeping his bag of belongings close to him. 

As Harry reached them and got close to them, he saw them turn to face him. 

Harry looked at them as well, he saw that amongst them were two women and two men. One of the women wore a chantry outfit, the other wore a revealing outfit, and she had what looked like a staff. There was a man who seemed to be a mage as he was wearing mage attire and he too had a staff. Harry felt relieved that there were mages in their group, maybe they could be trusted. Harry’s eyes finally went to the last of the strangers, and it was then that Harry’s eyes widened. 

He suddenly felt something inside change; in fact, everything seemed to change from the moment his and the other man’s eyes met. Starting from the eyes to his face to other parts of the man’s body to his clothes and then their entire surroundings Harry suddenly saw things in colour, gone was the black and white vision he had experienced his whole life prior to this. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to call these colours that he saw as he had never seen colour before, but he knew that this had happened due to him seeing this man for the first time. 

The man was tall, attractive, wore armour and carried a sword. He had short hair of a colour that was very light, though he wasn’t sure what the colour was called. He had broad shoulders and looked fit. The man was staring at him with an astonished and awed expression on his face. 

Harry felt himself blush as he stared at the man. He quite liked the man’s appearance …colour included. The man was very handsome, and there was also something about this man that seemed special to Harry. 

Harry then felt surprised when he saw the colour of his surroundings and saw colour on the rest of the strangers. He then suddenly remembered that people who suddenly saw in colour were people who had just met their soul mates. 

Apparently, the other man had just experienced the same thing that Harry had because he pointed at Harry and gasped. 

“You’re…You’re my soul mate!” exclaimed the man. “Oh! Um…Er …. Wow, you…You’re um so…so beautiful...” Alistair said, the man stuttering out his words before then giving a sort of nervous chuckle. “I…um…Like… Really …Like …Wow!” 

Harry blushed lightly again at the compliment, no matter how nervous the other man had sounded when he said it. He wasn’t used to compliments being said to him these days, and it wasn’t just some random person either but his soul mate. 

The man went forwards to Harry, and he suddenly had a worried frown on his face “Are you alone? That’s not very safe in a Blight, not…Not that I’m saying that you can’t protect yourself though….Would…would you like to come with us?”

Harry eyed the two mages with him, “Are the mages with you by choice?”

Harry’s soul mate gave a nod, “Yes…Yes, they are. Why? Are you one too?” 

Harry didn’t answer for several moments until he gave a slow nod. 

"Then you can come with us. I can protect you!” the man said. 

Harry gave a sigh, and he was going to refuse the offer, but his soul mate was looking him with an expression that reminded Harry of a pleading puppy, so he found himself accepting the man’s offer.  


“Fine...” Harry said. “But just so you know, I refuse to go to any fucking Circles.” 

“Understood! No circles! I promise, or even any squares or triangles for that matter!” 

“Good, then now that I will be travelling with you and your friends, what is your name? My name is Harry Potter.” 

Harry’s soul mate looked happy that Harry had decided to travel with them, “I’m Alistair, Alistair Theirin!” 

Alistair pointed to each of his friends in turn as he introduced his friends. The woman wearing the Chantry outfit was Leliana, the woman in the revealing outfit was Morrigan, and the other male mage was called Daylen. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you,” said Harry. 

They then soon walked together, continuing their way on to their destination. As they walked, Alistair kept looking at Harry as though he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and kept on trying to talk to Harry rather eagerly, strongly reminding Harry again of some kind of dumb animal begging for scraps of food or attention. 

Harry didn’t know how to act around Alistair. He felt attracted to the man …and he felt like he wanted to always be with his soul mate, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel cautious. He had just met Alistair after all, though he supposed he did feel somewhat grateful that he could now see the world in colour thanks to meeting the other man.

~~~~  
At nightfall, they set up camp, and after dinner was ready, everyone sat down and ate. 

Alistair was staring at his soul mate again, feeling unable to take his eyes off of him. 

Harry’s eyes were so pretty just like…Like, he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure how to describe the colour of eyes that kept on looking over to him every now and then, all he knew that it was beautiful. Harry had short, messy black hair. He wore a pair of round black glasses and had a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. Harry was also thin, with some slight muscles and was shorter than Alistair was. 

Alistair thought Harry very attractive. In fact, he thought Harry was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen, and from the moment their eyes had met he felt a need for him that he had never felt for any other person before. 

Alistair felt awkward….as though he were a stupid teenager with a crush; Only this was no silly crush, Harry was his soul mate. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to forever be by his side…. Ease his fears about everything that made him afraid and love and protect him. 

“So, Harry, what was your life like before you had to leave Lothering?” asked Alistair. “Did you have a…. a love…lover…and did you have a job? I bet you did…You were probably very good at it too…I am sure you probably are so amazing, you beautiful soul mate, you.” 

Alistair’s words and questions were awkward, as if he didn’t know what to say while at the same wanting to get to know his beautiful soul mate who had introduced colour to his entire world. Harry was staring at him, surprise in his eyes and his face blushing slightly. Harry then wore a thoughtful expression on his handsome face before moving himself closer to Alistair, making Alistair feel more awkward and nervous than previously. 

Harry set down his meal of lamb stew for a moment as he stared at Alistair. 

“My life before leaving Lothering was… alright. I didn’t have a partner or a lover…never have, in fact, I’ve always had trouble trusting people, ever since I was a child. For money, I used to work at the pub there, in the kitchen. It was alright, and I guess I wasn’t bad at it either.” 

Harry ate some more of his meal as Alistair stared at Harry, “So you can cook? I bet the food you cook is delicious.” 

“I guess so,” said Harry. 

Alistair wondered why Harry might not trust people, but then he remembered that Harry was a mage from either Ferelden or somewhere else and thought that there was probably a good reason for that. Daylen had told him before that mages weren’t treated very well; after all, a lot of times, they even were abused for their magic. 

“You…You can trust me, Harry. I won’t hurt you,” Alistair said. 

Harry looked at Alistair and looked as though he didn’t know what to say, but he gave Alistair a slight smile. 

“Thank you, Alistair, I hope I can trust you, and I do hope that you don’t end up hurting me…or betraying me. You seem like a good man.” 

Alistair smiled at Harry. 

“Do you have a problem with people who can use magic?” Harry asked. 

Alistair heard the worry in Harry’s voice and tried to give the man a reassuring and kind smile. “No, blood magic is very dangerous but mages themselves, I don’t have a problem with. Daylen is a mage, and he’s my friend and a good man.” 

Harry smiled with relief, “That’s good because I don’t think I could ever be with someone who can’t accept me, Alistair. I can always pretend to be normal to keep myself safe from Templars, but magic is a big part of what I am.” 

Harry was then quiet for a moment before adding, “I don’t like blood magic either; it’s…. horrible and people shouldn’t use it.” 

Harry then was frowning, as if remembering something painful and the expression on his face concerned Alistair. 

“I’m sorry, have I made you remember something bad, Harry? If so, I apologise.” 

Harry shook his head, dismissing Alistair’s apologies. “It’s fine Alistair, I did remember something bad, but it’s fine, I’m fine. You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

There was an awkward silence, before Harry soon spoke again. “Are….Are you the leader of your group?” 

Alistair looked at Harry and grinned before giving a slight shake of his head, “Me the leader? No, never! Daylen is the leader. I could never be the leader. No, no, no. No leading for me. Bad things happen when I lead, we get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I’m stranded somewhere without any pants!” 

Harry gave a small laugh causing Alistair to smile. “I’m sure you did your best Alistair….” 

“Thanks! Wait….Wait…and now you’re going to imagine it. Aren’t you? Me without pants.”

Harry smiled, blushing. 

“So ,what do….What dooo you think of all the pretty colours in the world now? Everything is sooo pretty now!” 

Harry gave a nod, while still having a smile on his face, “Yeah, everything is so beautiful now, especially um…. you.… It is amazing! You’re amazing.”

Alistair smiled, and he too, was blushing. 

Alistair and Harry then continued to talk a bit longer before Harry stood up, “I’m going to go to bed, goodnight Alistair” he said. 

“Um…Goodnight, Harry,” said Alistair before he watched Harry enter a tent to go to bed. 

~~~~~

The next morning Harry woke up and after putting on his glasses and getting dressed, he left his tent. 

When Harry was outside he smiled, he went towards Leliana who was cooking breakfast. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you, Leliana?” Harry asked, his tone polite. 

The woman glanced at Harry, she smiled at him, “Oh...aren’t you polite! Alistair must be lucky indeed to have you for a soul mate, but it is alright, I do not need help as I am almost finished with cooking this.” 

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgement and sat down nearby. 

“What do you think of Alistair?” Leliana asked. 

“He seems like a good man, though maybe a bit awkward and naïve in some things. I think I want to give him a chance and try to have a relationship with him,” Harry said. 

“That is nice, that will make Alistair very happy. I am sure of that.” 

Harry smiled. 

“Where are you headed? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Denerim,” Harry said. “I’ve heard it’s safe there.” 

“True, it is safer than other places at the moment.” 

While breakfast continued to cook Harry and Leliana were quiet, and soon enough breakfast was ready. 

After everyone ate, Harry went to restock on some supplies from the trader who was in the area and then went to find Alistair, who he found now picking flowers. 

“Alistair, can I speak with you for a moment please?” Harry said. 

Alistair turned to see Harry, and he smiled at Harry. 

“For you Harry, I picked these for you,” Alistair said, as he offered Harry a bunch of flowers. 

Harry blushed as he accepted the flowers, all in different colours “I... I thank you…They’re very pretty Alistair. Thank you” 

Harry blushing, smiled at the man, “Alistair I’m heading to Denerim as I’ve heard it’s safe there but if you want to as well I would like to continue this relationship with you. Do you want to as well, Alistair?”  


Alistair nodded, and he was smiling happily at Harry. 

Harry smiled again and then kissed Alistair in a short kiss that Alistair returned happily. Alistair kissed Harry awkwardly but eagerly and tenderly. The kiss didn’t last very long, but to the two men, it felt absolutely perfect. 

As they travelled, Harry and Alistair got to know each other better, little by little. Alistair was still awkward about some things, but for some reason, Harry just felt that was just how the man was.  


During the journey to Denerim, Harry found out that Alistair and Daylen were both Grey Wardens and were expected to put a stop to the Blight somehow. 

It took a little under a week for the group to reach Denerim and they all stayed there until Harry had found a place to live, Harry had also gotten himself a job at the local pub. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I have to go now but I’ll be back to visit. I promise you. Be safe, okay?” 

Harry nodded and smiled. “Of course, don’t get yourself killed out there, Alistair,” said Harry. 

“I’ll try not to…I wish I could stay with you, but I have to help stop the Blight. There’s an Archdemon we must kill, and there are treaties to take to potential allies and…. there’s-” 

Harry put a stop to Alistair’s words with a brief kiss, “It’s okay, Alistair, I understand. I know you are not abandoning me. I know that you’ll come back, now go and help Daylen save Ferelden.” 

Alistair nodded, and he embraced Harry before leaving Harry’s home in Denerim. 

~~~~~  
After the Blight and the Archdemon were defeated, Alistair would thank the maker that he and his friends had all survived and that he had gotten Harry to safety in time to be safe during the attack on Denerim. 

Even though Alistair would only live for 20 or 30 more years because of his tainted blood, he was glad that he would get to spend the last of his time in this world with his soul mate. The man who had brought colour to his world and who he had fallen in love with.


End file.
